My Pervert Boss
by Ryuu-Hazuki
Summary: Menjadi seorang designer memang tidak mudah tapi bagi seorang Lee Hyukjae yang sudah bekerja di perusahaan ternama di korea sudah terbiasa mendesign rancangan busana yang sesuai dengan trend dan musim yang tengah terjadi saat itu namun bagaimana jika sang pemilik perusahaan yang super pervert memberinya tantangan?
1. Chapter 1

Judul : My Pervert Boss

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae X Lee Donghae

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Author : ryuu_SuuHwa801

Rated : T/M

Warning : banyak typos, boys love, abal-abal, banyak singkatan dll

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik ELF

Summary : memiliki wajah cantik bagaikan yeoja, tubuh yang ramping dam sexy membuat semua mata memandang akan kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya dengan otak yang cukup pintar dalam bidang merancang busana, seorang Lee Hyukjae bekerja di suatu perusahaan yang lumayan terkenal diKorea, dan juga pemilik perusahaan tempat Lee Hyukjae bekerja lumayan tampan namun kelakuan nya yang sangat tidak pantas untuk namja berparas tampan tersebut.

^^ Happy Reading ^^

Hari ini adalah awal dari musim gugur, dqn juga saat nya bqgi perancang busana untuk memikirkan bagaimana design busana yang cocok dengan suasana di musim gugur ini dan cocok untuk para penggunanya. Begitulah sekarang yang sedang dipikirkan oleh seorang namja yang sering dipanggil Eunhyuk, didalam ruangan pribadinya tengah membuat gambaran tentang design yang ingin ia buat dimusim ini dan banyak yang berminat dengan rancangannya.

"Aishhhh salah lagi design nya" seru Eunhyuk sembari meremas kertas hasil designnya yg gagal

"Pabbo kenapa tidak ada ide yang masuk ke otak ku? Jika aku tidak segera menggambar rancangan ku bisa -bisa aku dipecat" rutuknya

Tok tok tok...

"Anneyong designer Lee " panggil seseorang dari luar

"Nde nuguyeseo?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan sopan

"Ini saya, Sungmin. Anda dipanggil oleh Sajangnim untuk menemuinya sekarang diruangan."

"Nde. Sekarang aku akan kesana" sahut Eunhyuk

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, Anneyong" pamit Sungmin

"Nde. Anneyong Sungmin-ah"

'Aigoo bagaimana ini Sajangnim memanggilku atau mungkin Sajangnim akan menanyakan ku tentang rancangan untuk musim ini tapi rancangannya belum selesai' batin Eunhyuk

Setelah berpikir sejenak Eunhyuk pun pergi keruang pribadi milik atasan nya,didalam lift yang ia naiki Eunhyuk terlihat sangat panik karena takut jika Sajangnim nya marah lalu memecatnya dari perusahaan yang sudah mau menerimanya bekerja.

Ting ...

Suara dentingan lift membuat Eunhyuk tersadar dari lamunan negative nya, didepan sana sudah terlihat ruangan milik sang atasan. Dengan langkah berat Eunhyuk berjalan menuju ruangan tersebut,dan saat ia sudah berada didepan ruangan tersebut dengan ragu Eunhyuk mengetuk pintu dengan sangat hati-hati

Tok tok tok...

"Sajangnim,ini saya Designer Lee Hyukjae. Boleh saya masuk?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan sangat lembut

"Ohh silahkan masuk Hyukkie-ah" terdengar jawaban dari sang Sajangnim

Cklek... Krieettt... Cklek ..

"Anneyong Sajangnim, ada apa anda memanggil saya kemari?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Sajangnim jika kau sudah diruangan ku hyukkie-ah, bahkan kau bisa memanggilku Donghae jika kau mau. Dan jangan berbicara begitu formal dengan ku " jelas Sajangnim -Donghae-

"B-baiklah Hae, kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan rancangan busana untuk musim ini?" tanya Donghae

"Mianhae, aku masih belum mendapat ide untuk membuat rancangan yang sesuai dengan selera para pengguna rancanganku" jawab Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang menunduk

"Heyy,angkat wajahmu jika sedang berbicara dengan atasanmu Hyuk" perintah Donghae

"Umm nde Hae-ah" sahut Eunhyuk dengan wajah tersipu malu

"Kau sangat manis bahkan aku tidak menyangka jika kau namja" kata Donghae sembari menjelajahi wajah Eunhyuk dengan jari telunjuknya

"Tubuh yang ramping ini bahkan sama seperti yeoja, namun sayangnya kau tidak memiliki dada yang besar layaknya yeoja, dengan tubuh seperti ini membuatku semakin mudah untukku memeluk tubuhmu hyukkie" sambung Donghae sembari memeluk tubuh ramping Eunhyuk

"Hae-ah ini salah jangan lakukan ini,kau gila" ucap Eunhyuk dengan gelagapan

"Nde, aku gila dengan dirimu yang manis ini hyukkie-ah,tak masalah jika kau seorang namja karena aku seorang biseksual" sahut Donghae

"Dan ini adalah rahasia kita designer Lee, ku harap kau menyiapkan 2 rancangan busana, 1 untuk ku dan 1 untuk rancangan busana yang akan kita pasarkan diberbagai butik. Kuharap kau sudah menyelesaikan sample dari rancangan tersebut minggu depan,arraso hyukkie-ah?" tantang Donghae

"Arraso Dong- Mwoya?" Eunhyuk berteriak karena kaget

"Dasar ikan cucut pervert,kau pabbo mana mungkin aku bisa mengerjakan sample rancangan busana selama seminggu. Biasanya butuh 2 minggu untuk bisa menyelesaikan sample itu dengan sempurna". Jelas Eunhyuk dengan panjang lebar

"Itu sudah keputusan ku jika kau gagal, kau akan ku pecat." ucap Donghae dengan singkat dan skakmat untuk Lee Hyukjae karena tak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti perkataan Sajangnim nya yang satu ini

"Nde, aku akan mengerjakannya sesegera mungkin Sajangnim" sahut Eunhyuk penuh kesabaran

"Ku tunggu rancanganmu my hyukkie chagi"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama se-"

CUP

Dengan mata yang terbelalak Eunhyuk melihat pantulan dirinya sedang dicium oleh Donghae di cermin yang berada didepan nya, dengan perlahan Donghae memeluk pinggang ramping milik Eunhyuk namun tak direspon oleh Eunhyuk. Salah satu tangannya menekan tengkuk Eunhyuk untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka namum sebelum itu terjadi Eunhyuk sudah melepas ciumannya , dengan wajah memerah Eunhyuk keluar dari ruangan Donghae dan pergi keruang pribadinya.

Cklek ... Brakkk...

Dengan cepat Eunhyuk berjalan menuju wastafel yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, segera Eunhyuk membasuh wajahnya

'Ini tidak mungkin terjadi ciuman tadi, ciuman tadi mungkin cuma mimpi pasti aku masih bermimpi saat ini, palli ireona hyukkie ireona' gumam Eunhyuk dalam hati sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi nya

"Ternyata ini bukan mimpi, jadi ciuman tadi benar-benar terjadi? Bibir ini sudah tidak perawan lagi aishhh kenapa ini bisa terjadi padaku?" rutuk Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri

Eunhyuk sibuk dengan pemikiriran anehnya diruang pribadinya,lain lagi dengan Donghae yang diwajahnya berhiaskan senyum menawan karena telah merebut ciuman pertama Eunhyuk secara paksa. Dengan di temani oleh Cho Kyuhyun yang diketahui sbagai adik dari seorang Lee Donghae tengah memandangi Hyungnya karena tak gampang membuat Hyungnya itu tersenyum.

"Hyung kau hari ini terlihat sangat aneh, jarang sekali kulihat senyum menawanmu muncul hra gara-gara kau bisa mencium Eunhyuk hyung" ucap Kyuhyun ketus

"Jarang-jarang aku bisa membuatnya tersipu malu hanya karena aku goda" sahut Donghae Donghae santai

"Designer Lee memang sangat sulit didekati,bahkan seorang Choi Siwon yang kaya raya tidak bisa meluluhkan hatinya" kata Kyuhyun

"Akan ku buat Eunhyuk jatuh dalam pelukan ku"

"Tapi kapan hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari memainkan PSP kesayangannya

- BREAK TIME -

"Hyukkie , kajja kita makan siang bersama di cafe tempat biasa kita berkumpul" ajak 2 orang namja imut bernama Lee Sungmin dan Kim Ryewook masuk keruangan Eunhyuk namun setelah masuk keruangan yang terbilang cukup luaa tersebut mata mereka terbelalak seakan-akan tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat...

"HYUKKIE!" teriak Sungmin dan Ryewook disaat yang bersamaan

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue ...

Next Chapter

"Kau kenapa hyukkie? "

"Kau terlihat seperti orang yang memiliki banyak beban dan masalah "

"Ini semua gara-gara namja ikan itu"

"Huh siapa namja ikan?"

"Awas saja ikan itu akan ku bunuh dan kujadikan makanan untuk Choco dirumah"

Huffttt akhirnya bikin lagi fanfic bercahpter lagi,lama banget hiatus bikin Ryu merasa bersalah pada readers #mianhaesambilmembungkuk90derajat

Saengill chukkaehamnida buat JIMIN member BTS semoga panjang umur sehat selalu

Yha walaupun gc bisa ngucapin langsung ke korea sana tpi lewat sosmed bisa yha kan?

Sekarang Ryuu sibuk sama pelajaran yang menumpuk, ulangan yang menunggu membuat ryuu semakin frustasi dan membuat kapasitas otak semakin berkurang karena memory pelajaran memenuhi kapasitas memory yang tersisa...

Ryuu mohon readers bisa mengerti ryuu karena ryuu itu manusia punya kekurangan dan kelebihan

Segitu aja dulu dari ryuu salam manis buat kalian

Anneyong, saranghae ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : My Pervert Boss

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae X Lee Donghae

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Author : ryuu_SuuHwa801

Rated : T/M

Warning : banyak typos, boys love, abal-abal, banyak singkatan dll

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik ELF

Summary : memiliki wajah cantik bagaikan yeoja, tubuh yang ramping dam sexy membuat semua mata memandang akan kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya dengan otak yang cukup pintar dalam bidang merancang busana, seorang Lee Hyukjae bekerja di suatu perusahaan yang lumayan terkenal diKorea, dan juga pemilik perusahaan tempat Lee Hyukjae bekerja lumayan tampan namun kelakuan nya yang sangat tidak pantas untuk namja berparas tampan tersebut.

^^ Happy Reading ^^

Chapter sebelumnya ...

"Hyukkie , kajja kita makan siang bersama di cafe tempat biasa kita berkumpul" ajak 2 orang namja imut bernama Lee Sungmin dan Kim Ryewook masuk keruangan Eunhyuk namun setelah masuk keruangan yang terbilang cukup luaa tersebut mata mereka terbelalak seakan-akan tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat...

"HYUKKIE!" teriak Sungmin dan Ryewook disaat yang bersamaan

.

.

.

Terlihat kertas-kertas kosong dan kertas yang berisi gambaran untuk rancangan busana Eunhyuk berserakan dimana-mana, pensil warna yang harusnya tersusun rapi di tempatnya pun berceceran layaknya ada angin puting beliung yang melanda ruang kerja pribadi milik Eunhyuk. Namun sang pemilik ruangan tak terlihat dimana pun

"Minnie-ah apa yang telah terjadi disini?" tanya Ryewook

"Molla, tapi kita harus cari Hyukkie dulu" sahut Sungmin

"Hyukkie... Hyukkie..." suara Sungmin dan Ryewook memanggil Eunhyuk

Karena ruangan milik Eunhyuk lumayan luas butuh waktu untuk menemukan Eunhyuk, namun setelah beberapa menit mencari Sungmin melihat Eunhyuk bersandar di dinding dekat wastafel. Karena berhasil menemukan Eunhyuk dengan semangat Sungmin berteriak

"Wookie-ah aku menemukan hyukkie didekat wastafel palli Wookie-ah palli" teriak Sungmin

"Hyukkie-ah gwencha- Kyaaaaaa!" Sungmin berteriak dengan kencang sambil berlari menjauhi Eunhyuk

"Kyaaaa Wookieeeee..." karena terlalu bersemangatnya Sungmin berlari hingga tak melihat Ryewook yang tengah berjalan kearahnya pun tertabrak

BRAK BRUK BRAK

"Aishhh appo Minnie-ah " kata Ryewook sambil meringis kesakitan

"Aishhh, mianhae Wookie-ah aku tidak melihatmu tadi k-karena hyukkie terlihat sangat menyeramkan" sahut Sungmin berpanjang lebar dan

"Memangnya kenapa dengan hyukkie? Apa dia terlihat sebegitu menyeramkannya hingga kau berlari dan menabrakku eoh?" ketus Ryewook

"Jika kau tidak percaya, lihat saja sendiri disana!" ucap Sungmin sembari menunjuk kearah Eunhyuk

"Nde, akan ku buktikan" jawab Ryewook sembari berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel pada celananya, lalu berlari kearah Eunhyuk

"Hyukkie-ah gwenchana?" tanya Ryewook

"Nde" sahut Eunhyuk sembari menoleh kearah Ryewook dengan wajah penuh dengan air mata yang mulai mengering, rambut acak-acakan, dan tissue yang menepel di wajah Eunhyuk membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terkejut dibuatnya bahkan seorang Ryewook pun awalnya terkejut namun karena tak ingin dikatai oleh Sungmin jadi dia membuktikan perkataannya.

"Benarkah? Tapi kondisi wajah dan ruangan ini menjelaskan jika pemilik ruangan ini sedang memiliki masalah yamg serius. Nah sekarang bersihkan wajah mu dan ceritakan masalah mu saat kita makan siang kajja?" ucap Ryewook serius

Eunhyuk pun menuruti perkataan Ryewook, ia berjalan menuju wastafel dan membersihkan wajah manis nya, lalu merapikan rambut nya yang sedikit berantakan, karena terlalu memikirkan hal yg telah ia lakukan bersama atasannya Lee Donghae.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka, Cafe Evil Cho tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat makan siang dengan memakan aneka dessert yang manis, membuat mereka bertiga layaknya seorang maniak dessert. Namun mereka bertiga tidaklah tau jika pemilik cafe tersebut adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang mengawasi Sungmin, Ryewook, dan Eunhyuk...

"Kau layani mereka dengan baik arra?" kata Kyuhyun pada salah satu pegawai di cafe tersebut

"Baik, sajangnim" jawab pelayan tersebut, dengan segera pelayan itu pergi dimeja tempat Sungmin, Ryewook, dan Eunhyuk duduk.

"Ada yang ingin anda pesan?" tanya pelayan

"Aku mau softcake dengan taburan coffee diatasnya dilengkapi dengan es krim coklat." jawab Sungmin

"Aku pesan tiramisu dan muffin 3 rasa" kata Ryewook

"Aku pilih strawberry cake saja." sahut Eunhyuk

"Baiklah, minumnya apa?" tanya pelayan itu lagi

"Lemon tea" sahut mereka kompak

"Mohon tunggu sebentar nde" kata pelayan tersebut dan pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan tadi

- Dibelakang Cafe -

Terlihat dua orang namja tinggi dengan wajah babyface nya dan wajah evil nya tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang santai dan ringan dengan ditemani secangkir coffee diatas mereka...

"Hyung, kenapa kau tertarik dengan Eunhyuk?" tanya Kyuhyun pada hyungnya

"Karena dia sangat menarik dimataku." jawab Donghae

"Apa yang menarik darinya hyung, dia layaknya namja seperti biasa."

"Hyukkie itu sulit didekati itulah yang membuatku tertarik padanya."

"Nde, aku mengerti itu hyung, tapi apa kau yakin dapat meluluhkan Eunhyuk, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun serius

"Aku serius Kyuhyun. Aku heran padamu kita lahir dari Eomma yang sama tapi kenapa sifat kita tidak sama?"

"Molla, tapi yang aku tau kita sama dalam hal percintaan yaitu menyukai sesama gender" sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada datar

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak ingin bermarga Lee itu kan marga milik Appa?" tanya Donghae lagi

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin memiliki marga yang sama sepertimu dan agar semua tau jika aku Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan kalah dengan hyung ku Lee Donghae. Dan suatu saat aku terkenal dengan nama Cho Kyuhyun bukan Lee Kyuhyun. Dan juga ingin memberitahu semua orang jika marga eomma ku yaitu Cho tak terkalahkan"

"Hufftt terserah sajalah." ucap Donghae singkat sembari menyeruput coffee expresso kesukaannya

"Heyy... Kyu kau mau menolong hyung mu kan?" tanya absurb Donghae

"Maksud mu apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tampang kikuk

"Kau mau melakukan apapun yang hyungmu ini katakan arra?" sahut Donghae

"Arraso, tapi jangan menyuruhku mengerjakan yang aneh-aneh hyung"

"Aku jamin ini akan sangat menarik Kyuhyun-ah" kata Donghae dengan senyum yang menurut author senyum jahil yang terlihat seperti senyum mesum tapi entahlah author juga bingung mau ngejelasinnya...

-The Other Place-

"Hyukkie-ah gwenchana?" tanya Sungmin

"Gwenchana Minnie-ah, aku hanya merasa sedang kesal dengan seseorang" ucap Eunhyuk ketus

"Aku yakin kau sedang kesal dengan Donghae" tebak Ryewook

"Darimana kau tau Wookie-ah?" sahut Eunhyuk terkejut

"Wajar saja, karena Sajangnim sangat menyukai namja/yeoja yang menurutnya manis dan menarik. Nah salah satunya kamu Hyukkie-ah" tutur Ryewook

"Aihhh terserahlah jika namja pervert itu tertarik pada ku aku tidak tertarik dengannya, walaupun ia memiliki wajah babyface yang tampan dan tubuh yang atletis aku tidak peduli karena dia namja brengsek yang sudah merebut ciuman pertama ku" ucap Eunhyuk membuka semua rahasianya dengan Donghae

'Aigoo kenapa aku bisa seceroboh ini, aih dasar pabbo pabbo' rutuk Eunhyuk dalam hati

"HAH!" teriak Sungmin dan Ryewook bersamaan

"Sungguh tak ku percaya kau telah berciuman dengan Sajangmin" kata Ryewook

"Coba ceritakan bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengannya?" lanjut Ryewook penasaran

"Rasanya seperti melayang di udara, lalu aku bisa merasakan rasa manis dibibirnya. Dan juga aku bisa merasakan ada rasa pahit namun khas... Seperti umm-um Coffee" jelas Eunhyuk yang lagi-lagi membongkar rahasia terbesarnya

'Jeongmal pabboya jeongmal pabboya hyukkie' rutuknya dalam hati

Namun tak disangka oleh ketiga namja manis itu bahwa seseorang yang sedang dibicarakan sudah berdiri santai dibelakang mereka dengan senyum pervert-nya. Tapi Sungmin yang pertama kali merasakan kedatangan Donghae...

"Ehemm" deheman Donghae sengaja untuk mengejutkan Eunhyuk

"Sepertinya kau menikmati first kiss mu Hyukkie-ah? Apa kau ingin lebih dari sekedar menempel saja, atau jangan-jangan kau ingin french kiss dengan ku arra?" lanjut Donghae dengan kata-kata agak menyinggung perasaan Eunhyuk dan juga membuat pipinya memerah

"A-aniyo" sahut Eunhyuk grogi

"Wae hyukkie-ah sepertinya kau grogi? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah tidak sabar ingin dicium oleh ku?" ucap Donghae sembari mengubah posisi duduk Eunhyuk menjadi dipangku oleh Donghae

Deg ... Deg ... Deg ...

Jantung memompa darah dengan cepat mengacu hormon adrenalin dan juga membuat jantung berdebar kencang seolah-olah terkejar oleh sesuatu yang mengerikan itulah yang dirasakan Eunhyuk saat ini nafas yang terasa sesak kan dada, Eunhyuk seolah-olah terpaku dengan posisi nya saat ini

"Apa yang kau lakukan ikan pabbo?" ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada sinis

"Hanya memeluk mu dan mencium wangi di lehermu hyukkie-ah"

"Mendekat sedikit saja mati kau namja pervert" ancam Eunhyuk

Dengan sengaja Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah leher Eunhyuk, dengan gerak gesit Eunhyuk menahan wajah Donghae dengan tangannya namun takkan mudah menghentikan gerakan si Ikan pervert ini dengan cepat juga Donghae mencium bibir ranum Eunhyuk dengan ganas. Menjilat,menghisap bibir Eunhyuk dan menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Eunhyuk sehingga dapat membuatnya melenguh dan mendesah

"Ngghh cpk..cpk.. Ahh hae-ah chu- akhh kuphh" kata Eunhyuk terbata-bata

Tanpa mempedulikan sahabatnya yang tengah melihat mereka ber-kissing ria, tingkah Donghae semakin membuat Eunhyuk terbuai akan ciuman yang diberikan Donghae. Donghae menghisap bibir ranum Eunhyuk dan segera beralih ke perpotongan leher seputih susu Eunhyuk yang sangat indah jika diberikan tanda merah keunguan -kissmark- memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Donghae dalam mood ON ...

"Hyukkie jangan pernah kau tutupi tanda yang kuberikan arra?" perintah Donghae yang tengah memberi tanda di sekitar perpotongan leher Eunhyuk

"Nghhh hahhh cukuphh hae jangan goda akuhh di depan um- Akkhh"

"Baik aku puas dengan hasil karya ku kalian berdua,Lee Sungmin dan Kim Ryewook jaga hyukkie ke kantor sekaranh dan pastikan dia tidak menutup lehernya"

"Nde sajangnim" sahut Sungmin dan Ryewook kompak

Lalu Donghae pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Ryewook di cafe dengan senyum menawan menghiasi dibibirnya

- SKIP TIME -

Dengan wajah yang tidak bisa diapresiasikan oleh author, Eunhyuk tetap melanjutkan designnya agar cepat selesai namun kegiatannya terhenti saat ada pesan multimed yang dikirim oleh seseorang

"Siapa yang mengirimkan pesan multimed, Mwo! Inikan lagu favorite ku siapa yang mengirimkannya?" Eunhyuk kegirangan karena terlalu senang Eunhyuk menghidupkan lagu yang berjudul This is Love (lagu SuJu di album ke-7 yang baru aja dirilis video clip nya)

Dengan ditemani lagu ini Eunhyuk jadi mendapatkan ide untuk membuat design busana untuk seorang yeoja yang cocok untuk musim ini yaitu sebuah kemeja dengan aksen biru navy dipadu dengan rok pendek yang senada dengan higheel dengan aksen emas untuk menambah kesan musim gugurnya bisa ditambahkan cardigan dengan motif berwarna emas menurut Eunhyuk itu cukup cocok dengan design itu. Lalu terlintas wajah Donghae dibenak euhyuk yg tengah tersenyum tak dipungkiri Eunhyuk masih memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi di Cafe namun bukan itu tujuan Eunhyuk mengingat Donghae tapi untuk merancang busana untuk nya

"Hmm... Tubuh yang lumayan terbentuk kaki yang jenjang garis rahang yang tegas design yang cocok untuknya kaos v-neck biru laut yang membaluti tubuh bagian atasnya, lalu celana jeans beraksen hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangnya, lalu sepatu converse biru, dengan cardigan biru navy dan leher berbalut scraft aksen kotak-kotak navy+putih+hitam woww sepertinya cocok. mungkin untuk laki-laki kebanyakan menggunakan kemeja dengan warna-warna cerah dibaluti jas dengan warna gelap dengan betis yang dibalut jeans hitam dan sepatu santai"

Dengan waktu 1 jam ditemani music,kertas dan pensil sket design busana untuk musim ini sudah selesai. Hanya ada satu kurang

"Aku harus mengukur tubuhnya agar pas, tapi kapan?" gumam Eunhyuk

Tok tok tok...

"Hyukkie ini aku Sungmin bisa kau keruangan ku sekarang ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu"

"Nde, tunggu diruangan saja ne sebentar lagi aku kesana"

Setelah terdengar langkah kaki Sungmin menjauh dari pintu ruangannya Eunhyuk segera merapikan meja kerjanya yang berserakan penuh dengan kertas bekas membuat sket yg gagal dan bergegas menuju ruangan Sungmin, namun Eunhyuk tak menyadari bahwa ada namja berambut ikal sedang mengawasinya dibalik dinding ruangan.

Kyuhyun POV

"Hyung jangan menyuruh ku yang aneh-aneh eoh, jangan buat Eunhyuk susah hyung cukup melihatnya frustasi saja sudah membuat ku enggan untuk menjahilinya lagi". Ucap ku pada Donghae hyung

"Aniyo aku tidak menyuruhmh untuk menghilangkan sket yg ingin Eunhyuk buat tapi sembunyikan darinya aku ingin melihat responnya bagaimana saat bertemu dengan ku. Nanti pasti akan ku kembalikan kembali" Donghae

"Nde tapi berjanjilah jangan membuatnya menangis kembali" ancam ku pada hyung

Lalu kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju ruangan pribadi Eunhyuk jujur aku yang pertama kali menyukainya namun ku urungkan niatku untuk menyukainya lebih dalam karena hyung ku mencintai Eunhyuk. Langkah ku terhenti saat melihat Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkan ruangannya, aku pun bersembunyi dibalik dinding ruangan pribadinya agar tak terlihat olehny.

Sesudah Eunhyuk benar-benar jauh dari ruangannya aku pun memasuki ruangannya yang kebetulan tak terkunci.

"Aishhh kenapa mengikuti perintahnya?" gerutu ku

Kubuka laci-laci meja namun tak kutemukan yang kucari tapi terlihat di rak buku tumpukan kertas mungkin itu yang ku cari. Ku langkahkan kaki ku kedepan rak buku dan BINGO. Ku temukan sket baju yang menurutku sangat bagus dan simple. Kuambil semua kertas tersebut dan meninggalkan ruangan itu

'Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae hyukkie-ah' ucapku dalam hati

Kyuhyun POV END

Diruangan milik Sungmin, terlihat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tengah berkutat dengan aksesoris yang begitu banyak dan Sungmin tampak ragu untuk memasang aksesoris tersebut didesign busana nya yang baru. Kebetulan Sungmin belum bisa memberikan aksesoris yang cocok pada tiap-tiap busana...

"Hyukkie sebaiknya syal yang mana harus kugunakan untuk design baju seperti in?" tanya Sungmin

"Ummmm... Menurutku baju yang kau buat cocok dengan syal biru ini" sahut Eunhyuk sambil menyampirkan syal yang di bawanya dan hasilnya memang benar-benar cocok. Begitu seterusnya mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu untuk memberikan aksesoris yang maching dengan busana yang mereka buat,waktu menunjukan pukul 18.00 KT Eunhyuk kembali keruangan dengan wajah kelelahan dan berniat beristirahat dahulu sebelum melanjutkan skets nya kembali. Tapi entah kenapa Eunhyuk merasa ingin melihat sket busana yang telah ia buat

"Aihhh kenapa perasaan ku jadi tidak enak begini?" gumam Eunhyuk dan berjalan menuju rak buku namun ...

"Omooo!" teriak Eunhyuk membuat gempar di kantornya tapi bersyukurlah karena hanya ada Sungmin, Ryewook, Kyuhyun dan Donghae saja namun yang merespon hanya MinWook

"Andwee, andwee tidak mungkin hilang baru saja aku membuatnya siapa yang mengambilnya tidak mungkin andwee hiks hiks" tangis Eunhyuk pecah seketika

"Hyukkie!" panggil MinWook sambil berlari kearah Eunhyuk

"Ada apa lagi dengan mu hyukkie-ah?" tanya Sungmin

"Jangan katakan sketsnya hilang?" lanjut Sungmin

"Minnie-ah, Wookie-ah t-tadi ada di- hiks hiks sini hiks" jawab Eunhyuk tersendat-sendat

"Aigoo kenapa masalah selalu menghampirimu hyukkie?" kata Ryewook

Drrrtttt... Drrrrtttt... Drrrttt...

Tiba-tiba smartphone milik Eunhyuk bergetar tanda sebuah panggilan masuk tertera dilayarnya dengan nama Choi Siwon, dengan gemetar Eunhyuk menerima telfon tersebut

"N-nde yeobseo Siwon-ah" jawab Eunhyuk dengan suara parau

"..."

"Bisakah kau jangan menelfon ku sekarang kau hanya menambah beban ku saja eoh!"

"..."

"Aishhi jangan ganggu aku, dan jangan menelfon ku lagi"

"..."

Tuuuuutt ... Tuuuuuttt...

Eunhyuk memutuskan panggilan tersebut dan merubah raut wajahnya yang semula terlihat garang menjadi menyayu saat teringat taruhannya dengan Donghae. Pikir Eunhyuk pun berkecamuk memikirkan masa depannya.

Tapi pandangan tentang masa depannya buyar karena namja yang membuat taruhan dengan Eunhyuk telah berdiri di depannya...

"Hyukkie-ah gwenchana?" tanya Donghae dengan halus

"Umm nde" sahut Eunhyuk

"Sajangnim" kata MinWook

"Hyukkie jangan lupa tentang taruhan kita ne" kata-kata Donghae membuat hati Eunhyuk kembali berdenyut sakit #kasianhyukkie

Setelah berkata seperti itu Donghae meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang terduduk dilantai dengan wajah dipenuhi airmata dan rambut acak-acakan. Dan diikuti oleh Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain menyuruh MinWook membawa Eunhyuk kembali ke apartemennya yang lumayan jauh dari kantor. MinWook menuruti perintah Kyuhyun dan mengajak Eunhyuk kembali ke apartement

-OTHER SIDE-

Choi Siwon's Apartement

"Yeobseo, hyukkie bogoshipo. Aku baru saja datang dari LA ap-"

"..."

"Tapi kan aku ingin bertemu dengan mu hyukkie-ah, apa kau tak ingin bertemu dengan-"

"..."

"Hyukkie, hyuk-"

Tuuuuttt ... Tuuuuuutttt ...

Panggilan terputus membuat namja kuda kita -Choi Siwon- patah hati kembali karena namja yang ia puja-puja memarahinya ditelfon dan membuat moodnya turun drastis.

"Kau kenapa hyukkie,dengan teganya dirimu memarahiku setelah 2 tahun tak bertemu. Apa kau tak merindukanku sedikit pun?" gumam Siwon sambil menatap layar smartphone yang memakai wallpaper Eunhyuk yang tengah terlelap dengan damai ditemani boneka Luffy

'Bogoshipo hyukkie, saranghae jeongmal saranghaeyo'

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

Next chapter...

"Hae-ahh jeongmal jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Nde aku akan selalu bersamamu hyukkie-ah"

Cup~

"Mian hyukkie, hae mencium hyukkie karena hyukkie manis"

Huwaaahh akhinya bisa lanjut juga setelah tangan ini ingin rasanya lepas dari tempatnya huffttt terima kasih yha buat yang udah nge-review

Ryu minggu ini dan kmren full buat tugas dan ulangan belom buat makalah tentang kesehatan hdehh pngin bgt ryu nge-liburin diri tapi gc bsa karena udah kewajiban ryu jadi seorang siswi smk kls 2 sibuk...

Ryu juga banyak bngt pnya ide buat bkin FF tpi belom sepenuhnya slesai hufftt susah juga jadi author nde... Jgn bully ryu nde kalo lama updatenya

Segitu dulu dari ryu mungkin masih pendek FF nya trus msih bnyk kekurangan ryu janji bkal ttep lanjutin smua crita yang ryu buat

Salam sayang dri ryu #pelukreaders #ciumsatu-satu


End file.
